1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reader printer which combines the function of projecting an image recorded on a film onto a screen and the function of projecting this image onto a sensitive material thereby forming a reproduced image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a reader printer for use with a microfilm, while operating in the print mode, causes a scanning plane mirror to be moved along a prescribed locus as synchronized with the rotation of a sensitive drum and consequently enables an image on the film to be projected in a scanning pattern onto the surface of the sensitive drum. As an optical system for image projection in the reader printer of the operating principle described above, a device which uses one plane mirror and accomplishes therewith the elimination of defocusing, magnification error, and magnification distortion by causing this plane mirror to rotate and, at the same time, shift while scanning an image has been known to date in the art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,461). When the plane mirror is not only rotated but also shifted, the device using this plane mirror entails the disadvantage that the mechanism for driving the plane mirror calls for a large dimensional addition and the operational control for simultaneously rotating and shifting the plane mirror gains in complexicity.